Jane, à la folie
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS - Lien direct avec "La traque de Red John"


**Disclaimer : **

Je ne possède pas les personnages du Mentaliste et n'en retire aucun bénéfice.

Avertissement :

Le texte est en lien direct avec "La traque de Red John", un peu comme un bonus DVD, ou une scène supplémentaire à la fin du générique.

C'est un univers parallèle ou les relations entre les personnages ont été légèrement modifées.

La série est un rubik cube. Ce nouvel univers aussi mais la bonne solution c'est avoir une ligne de chaque couleur sur chaque face:-)

* * *

Ce jeudi matin de juillet, à 07h35, le train en provenance de Sacramento arrivait en gare de San Francisco. Il avait voyagé toute la nuit à travers les plaines chauffées de Californie et les passagers n'étaient pas mecontents de profiter un peu de la fraicheur de l'aurore.

La jeune femme essaya de rejoindre la sortie de la gare le plus rapidement qu'elle put. Elle n'avait en tout et pour tout bagage qu'un petit sac. Elle avait prévue que la robe bleue foncée qu'elle portait pourrait lui suffire pour ces deux jours. Depuis plus d'un an, elle avait pris l'habitude de ne mettre que des pantalons au travail. Les robes, elle ne les réservait que pour les « grandes occasions ». C'est-à-dire quasiment plus jamais.

_**San Francisco, 1901**_

Arrivée dans la grand rue, elle héla un cabriolet. Le conducteur qui somnolait mit un petit moment avant de lancer son cheval. Le taxi s'avança lentement, elle monta et donna l'adresse de l'hôpital St Mary.

Ils traversèrent la ville. Puis les blocs de maisons s'étalèrent jusqu'à laisser place à des maisons individuelles qui s'espacèrent à leur tour pour laisser libre cours à la campagne. Ils arrivèrent à un embranchement et le cabriolet s'engagea sur la route étroite d'une colline.

Le long du chemin, entre les arbres, elle apercevait de temps à autres l'édifice imposant qui surplombait l'océan. Ils serpentèrent pendant quelques kilomètres, dépassant de temps à autres des infirmières qui se rendaient sans doute au travail.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'hôpital qui avait été pensé comme une prison. L'immense fronton n'offrait aucune fenêtre et les premières ouvertures que l'on voyait se trouvaient très haut sur la façade et étaient bloquées par de lourdes grilles. La porte d'entrée était une grande porte de bois ou l'on devinait un petit guichet qui permettait au gardien de vérifier qui se présentait de l'intérieur.

- Je vous attends, m'mzelle ? demanda le taxi

- Non, merci… je vais peut-être rester un petit moment, répondit la jeune femme, mais si vous pouviez venir me chercher à midi, je pense que serai sortie alors…

- C'est comme vous voulez… vous dites midi ?

- Oui, s'il vous plait.

L'homme lui fit un signe de tête, empocha l'argent qu'elle lui donnait et claqua sa langue pour faire repartir son cheval. La jeune femme s'approcha de la porte et utilisa le heurtoir en forme de fleur de lys.

Le guichet s'ouvrit et les yeux d'une infirmière apparurent.

- C'est pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle

- Je suis Teresa Lisbon. Je viens voir M. Patrick Jane.

Le guichet fur fermé. Quelques minutes passèrent et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre.

Elle traversa une petite cour pavée et on l'introduisit dans une pièce entièrement blanche ou on avait disposé quelques chaises.

- Veuillez patienter ici quelques instants, Mlle Lisbon, le Docteur Faraday va vous rejoindre, dit l'infirmière en sortant.

Lisbon s'assit et patienta.

Un médecin finit pas entrer. Il lui tendit une main chaude en l'invitant à le suivre. Il était jeune pour être médecin dans un tel environnement se dit-elle. Ils suivirent un dédale de couloirs qui devenaient en plus en plus lugubres à mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils traversèrent plusieurs autres cours avant d'arriver dans le bâtiment des malades. Ils passèrent deux portes et il sembla à Lisbon qu'elle entrait en enfer.

Dans la pénombre des couloirs, ce n'était que des cris et des plaintes. Certains semblaient humains d'autres sortaient des murs comme remontés du plus profond des entrailles de la terre. Elle frémit à l'idée que Jane ait pu passer cette dernière année dans ce lieu.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau du médecin et que la porte fut fermée, un murmure inquiétant transpirait toujours de l'immeuble. Il s'installa en face d'elle et lui parla pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitte la salle d'attente.

- Vous êtes de la famille ? demanda-t-il

- Non… une…

Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à la relation qu'elle avait entretenu avec Jane. Ils avaient passé en tout et pour tout 48h00 à traquer un tueur. Mais ce qu'ils avaient partagé dépassait des décennies d'une relation normale.

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, depuis que Cho et lui avait quitté Sacramento, au lendemain de l'enquête sur Red John. La femme et la petite fille de Jane avait été assassinées, Jane était détruit. Il n'avait plus parlé après avoir découvert les deux corps.

Et aujourd'hui, elle était là.

- Je suis une amie…

- C'est la première fois que vous venez n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Il faut savoir que depuis qu'il est arrivé, il y a de cela plus d'un an, il n'a fait aucun progrès. Il n'a rien dit. Il reste là, à regarder quelque chose au loin. Il accomplit les taches quotidiennes comme quelqu'un de normal mais il n'a aucune communication avec les gens qui l'entourent. Il est dans un état catatonique depuis plus de 12 mois…

- Ah. Fit-elle simplement.

- M. Cho venait régulièrement puis il y a de cela trois mois, il nous a dit qu'il devait quitter San Francisco. Il envoie régulièrement de l'argent pour les besoins de M. Jane, et notamment une infirmière privée à temps plein, mais lui, il n'est pas revenu depuis.

- Oui, je sais. Dit-elle. Docteur ? Est-il dangereux pour lui-même ou pour les autres ?

- Non… il faut rester prudent, bien sûr, et éviter tout contact mais il n'a pas de réactions violentes quelles qu'elles soient… en tout cas jusqu'à présent. Nous avons même négocié avec M. Cho que M. Jane passe plus de temps dans un petit jardin, près de l'office… nous n'avons eu aucun problème.

« Vous voulez qu'on y aille ?

- Avec plaisir, dit Lisbon en se levant.

Ils quittèrent le bureau et les cris reprirent. Ils traversèrent à nouveau le bâtiment entre les infirmières et des malades en promenade puis ils accédèrent à un patio ou Lisbon aperçut enfin Patrick Jane, assit sur un banc. Il était dos à eux.

Il semblait avoir un peu maigri. Il regardait droit devant lui. Il portait le pyjama réglementaire de l'hôpital mais ce qui la choqua ce fut son crane rasé. Le médecin s'en aperçut. Il s'excusa.

- Nous sommes obligés de leur raser la tête pour éviter la vermine. Certains de nos patients ne sont pas aussi soignes que M. Jane.

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour l'inviter à avancer dans le jardin et il disparut par le couloir.

Elle s'avança lentement, fit le tour du banc et se retrouva enfin face a lui. Elle réprima un sanglot.

Jane n'était que le fantôme de l'homme qu'elle avait connu. Des yeux éteints dont des cernes en creusaient les orbites fixaient l'horizon. La bouche tombait. La peau était blanchâtre et des paupières lourdes voilaient le regard. Il avait les mains posées sur les genoux. Il n'avait pas réagi à sa présence.

- Bonjour, Jane… C'est Lisbon… Elle s'assit à coté de lui et continua… je sais que j'aurais du venir plus tôt… un an, c'est long… mais « Crimes et Brigandages investigations » a eu énormément de travail… J'ai eu plus de responsabilités… au fait, Rigsby et Van Pelt vous disent bonjour… Wayne a fini par déclarer sa flamme à Grace… Elle a bien récupèré de son agression… c'est une battante… trois jours après, elle poursuivait un voleur de bœufs… Il l'a bien fait courir le saligaud…

Elle se força a rire. Jane ne réagit pas.

- Jane, vous savez… Cho s'excuse de ne plus pouvoir venir vous voir… il a fait son possible pendant tous ces mois pour rester auprès de vous… il a refusé cinq propositions avant de venir nous rejoindre à Sacramento… Et oui, Jane… Cho travaille avec nous maintenant… vous aviez raison… il est plein de ressources… Et j'ai réussi à faire imposer le pantalon pour le femmes qui le souhaite… pas mal, hein ? Bon aujourd'hui, c'était exceptionnel… j'ai remis ma robe bleue… vous vous en souvenez, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne l'avais pas ressortie depuis votre dernier spectacle… Vous savez qu'on parle encore du soir ou vous avez fait chanter l'ave Maria à toute la salle ? Quelle soirée… oui, dit-elle tout à coup pensive, quelle soirée ce fut…

Elle se tut un instant. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder Jane. C'était trop douloureux. Lui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il regardait toujours devant lui. Elle se demanda ce qu'il voyait. Si il entendait ce qu'elle disait. Si il avait conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Elle continua mais elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Jane… si vous pouvez m'entendre… je… nous… on aimerait bien, si un jour vous reveniez à Sacramento, on aimerait bien vous revoir… tous…

« Je voulais vous dire… on… je… on a tous perdu quelqu'un qu'on aime… pas toujours de façon violente… pas toujours mais parfois si… aussi… c'est une petite mort… on perd quelque chose, une part de soi… on croit qu'on ne va pas y arriver… on a envie de tout lâcher… et on pense à ceux qui restent… parfois, c'est juste un collègue de travail… un ami… la personne qu'on aide à traverser la rue tous les matins… on se doit de rester pour eux… pour nous, à CBI, jane ? A Sacramento, vous avez des amis…

Jane ne réagit pas. Son regard éteint fixait un point invisible au-delà des murs de l'hôpital.

- Jane… je… je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de venir… je voulais vous voir, vous dire que vous avez été formidable… mais je crois que c'était pas une bonne idée… Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, elle renifla puis elle reprit… Je vais vous laisser maintenant, dit-elle en rangeant son mouchoir… je vais vous laisser… je reprends le train ce soir… prenez soin de vous, Jane…

Elle se leva, regarda autour d'elle et alla cueillir une des roses du jardin. Elle hésita un instant avant de glisser prudemment la fleur dans la poche du pyjama de Jane.

- Au revoir…

Elle contourna le banc pour s'avancer vers la sortie. Elle fit quelques pas quand un chuchotement la fit s'arrêter.

- Lisbon ?

C'était la voix de Jane. Elle n'avait pas rêvé ? Elle se tourna et vit Patrick Jane debout qui la regardait. Dans ses yeux, elle pouvait voir une âme.

- Oui, Jane ?

- Aidez-moi…

Il pleurait.

**FIN**


End file.
